


Stones

by B_Radley



Series: Becoming Fulcrum [17]
Category: Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Gen, Mandalore, Missing Scene, Parting, Post-Order 66, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: A trooper and his Jedi part ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Star Wars: Ahsoka. All mistakes are mine.

A man with a number and a name stands on a burning world, looking at a rough stone. A stone with his name and number on it. A stone sitting over the body of an unknown brother. A brother consumed by the madness of the chip. A brother who had tried to kill the young woman kneeling by the grave.

The stone proclaims that he had succeeded in killing the Jedi traitor Ahsoka Tano.

The young woman gently lays her twin lightsabers at the stone.The lightsabers that she had crafted by her own young hands a lifetime ago.

She stands and turns to the man with a number and a name. He pulls her close. She buries her face in the unfamiliar armor. Armor taken from the dead brother. Armor exchanged with his own. His own Phase I helmet with its _J'aig_  eyes. An honor from the warriors of this burning world. The eyes of the wild shriek-hawk.

His hands run over the strong back of the huntress resting against him. She pulls her face to look at him with those powerful, wide blue eyes.

He reaches down and kisses her on her forehead markings.

_K'oyacyi, al'verde._

Stay alive.


End file.
